A Series of Drabbles
by foufymaus
Summary: A bit of this and that rolling around in my head. Mostly inspired by songs. Rated M to be on the safe side. Mostly T


**Hello my lovely readers, this is a series of drabbles that I've had rolling around my head for a while. There is no rhyme or reason for each bit of story. Each part is inspired by a song or part of a song. I figured it's better to let them run free on the internet rather than live quietly forgotten on my hard drive. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Nothing I can say would change anything.**

_I can tell how much you hate this_

_And deep down inside you know it's killing me_

_I can call_

_Wish you well and try to change this_

_But nothing I can say would change anything_

_~Save You - Kelly Clarkson~ _

**Carlisle POV: **

I glanced down at the medical chart in my hand. I noted her name and symptoms. Quickly my mind went through all the causes of seizures and headaches. I noted next of kin as an Edward Masen; I'll have to ask him if there were any additional symptoms. I wondered briefly if he was her husband.

Walking in to the emergency room I asked the nurses which bed Mrs. Masen was in. They pointed to the quiet bed in the corner of the department. Sitting next to her was a young teen. In one hand was a large book his other grasped a pencil. His hair was a little long and unruly. Its unusual shade matched perfectly that of his mother. I straightened my scrubs, briefly wishing my usual dress shirt and tie hadn't been thrown up on earlier in my shift.

I looked young for my age; most of my patients often mistake me for an orderly and often asked for a more mature doctor. I truly hoped that wouldn't happen today. Taking a deep breath I paused, allowing me to center myself. I hoped to project the calm of a competent doctor.

I announced my presence, "Hello Mrs. Masen my name is Dr. Cullen." I grasped her chilled hand, in a friendly handshake. I was shocked by the intense green eyes that stared back at me. They were shrewd in calculation and in a brief second I knew her evaluation was finished, "Hello Dr. Cullen." Apparently I passed inspection. Turning she addressed the young coltish teen who continued working on his homework, his pencil never stopped its movement across the pages of his workbook. "Ed, don't be rude, say hello to Dr. Cullen." In a very slow and deliberate manner he placed his pencil in his book and closed it. It shocked me that her next of kin was her son; he couldn't be more than thirteen years old.

I felt embarrassed to be interrupting his studies, "No, it's ok, homework is important." A small skinny arm shot out, "Hello, Dr. Cullen, my name is Edward." I took his hand, and then looked up at his face as his other hand brushed aside his hair. I was amazed again at the unusually bright apple green eyes that peered back at me.

"Please to meet you Edward." Looking back at Elizabeth I addressed her directly, placing her chart on the bed, "So can you tell me what brings you in to the ER today."

"I fell down at the store today and they insisted that I be brought to the emergency room. I've also had some headaches that haven't been going away." I asked the usual questions, head injuries, changes in diet, history in the family. As I scribbled down her responses I heard Edward ask for some pocket change to get something to snack on from the machines in the waiting room. He was like any kid; the lure of sweets from any machine was a temptation. Mrs. Masen pointed to her purse; Edward pulled out her wallet and took exact change for the machine. "Thanks mom."

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. I'll order a CT scan for the fall you had today at the store. And then we'll do some blood work see what's going on. Ok?" She nodded her agreement.

I turned from the family and as I left her bedside I closed the curtain to give them some privacy. As I walked toward the nurse's station, I heard Edward move the curtain, I presumed on his way to the candy machines for his treat.

The hesitant tug at the back of my scrubs startled me. "Yes?" He was tall for his age the top of his head reached to just below my chin, I was guessed he was around twelve, "Can I speak with you in private, Dr. Cullen?" he whispered. Briefly I glanced back at the curtained area where his mother waited. "Sure, why don't we go get something to snack on?" I said gently, we walked in quiet, tension radiated from him like electricity. I waited for him to say something, once he was sure he couldn't be overheard he handed me a slip of paper with clear almost calligraphic script. "My mom was lying she's been having problems for a while." He said quietly.

Looking down at the scrap of paper I realized what he had been working on, it was a list of symptoms and medications she's been taking for them. In his concise writing Elizabeth Masen's diagnosis immediately became clear to me. I only needed the CT scan for a confirmation. "It's serious isn't it?" Edward asked his voice trembled with emotions.

I looked at this unusually beautiful child and knew that if what I suspected was true, he would be an orphan if treatment failed. "Edward, I can't lie to you but it looks like it. I'll know more when we do the tests." Taking a deep breath, "Do you have anybody that can come and stay with you?"

I watched as he shook his head no. "My dad died last year in a car accident. All my relatives are too old to take care of Me.", I took my time feeding my dollar in to the vending machine, "How about close friends?" again he shook his head in the negative. I reached down pulling my package of chips from the dispenser, "My mom works a lot I go to school and then home to do homework."

Without hesitation I wrapped my arm around Edward, pulling back, I handed him my chips, "These are on the house, the tests may take a while and you might get hungry later." He grabbed them and gave me a smile that took my breath away. His poise, strength and maturity fueled my desire to protect him from the harsh realities that hovered in his future.

In that moment I knew if I had a child, he would be exactly what I would want my son to be. "Let's head back." We walked again the tension that radiated from him before wasn't as palpable; he had place his faith in me, in my ability to help his mom.

I was humbled by his absolute trust and for the first time in my life my faith in God was tested. I silently promised that I would do everything in my power to keep his mother alive for him.


End file.
